nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Hyrule
Hyrule is the Name of Several kingdoms on different Continents of a world in ''The Legend of Zelda'' series. It first appeared in The Legend of Zelda for the NES the 1980s, and has reappeared in most games of the series since then regardless of being unrelated Hyrules in different game worlds. At least being referenced to in the games in which it's not present. Outside of the series it has been featured in games such as Super Smash Bros. and its first two sequels Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. Brawl. History The Creation of Hyrule Three Goddesses by the names of Din, Nayru, and Farore took it upon themselves to create a new world named Hyrule. Each infused their powers to create the new world, each with a unique ability. After Hyrule had been created, they returned back to the heavens and gave responsibilities to the many races that they had created to uphold the laws of nature that they had developed. Upon leaving they left behind the Triforce to symbolize their utmost power, which contained three segments each representing a different quality including Power, Wisdom, and Courage. The one who would come in possession of the Triforce would have his or her wishes fulfilled, whether it be for good or for bad. Because of the Triforces' inability to comprehend the difference between good and bad, seven appointed sages crafted a blade called the Master Sword which was made so powerful that it could thwart one that wielded the Triforce who had a darkened heart. Only those with a righteous mind who proved themselves worthy could use the Master Sword. A prophesy foretold of a future when an evil darklord would desire to make the Triforce his own, and that a hero would arise to wield the Blade of Evil's Bane and destroy the one who planned to abuse the power of the Triforce. With the help of the seven sages, this would be accomplished. The battle for the Triforce The many different races each upheld their responsibilities given to them by the goddesses. They each lived separately from one another, though for the most part were not enemies to one another, though contact was limited. The Hylians were the ones in power, though the other races had their own distinct qualities that bested those of the Hylians. The location and the very existence of the Triforce and the Sacred Realm was known by few. The higher ups in the Hyrulian government knew of it, though they kept it a secret from other tribes to prevent civil war. Though word eventually got out and the various races across Hyrule would find of its existence, and almost automatically would attempt to gain its power. The first race to do so were the ones known as the Dark Interlopers. Their attempt to gain access to the Triforce brought fear into the other races. Ultimately in the end, the goddesses would punish the Dark Interlopers by banishing them to the world of the Twilight Realm. The other races across Hyrule eventually would want the Triforce for themselves, each one having mixed reasons. Some wanted the Triforce to simply keep it from those who desired it for evil, while others wished to abuse its power. A war broke out among the races, and one women who had just given birth fled to a secure area whose race was not willing to partake in the conflict: the Kokiri. The Kokiri Forest was hidden from the rest of the world, and the childlike race wasn't interested in the doings of the outside world. The guardian of the forest and of the species was Great Deku Tree. The women who brought the child to him died shortly thereafter due to battle wounds. Though the Great Deku Tree would raise him as a Kokiri. The child's name was Link, and he would become the savior of Hyrule. As Link grew up, his true identity as a Hylian was unknown to him. The Great Deku Tree would wait for another time when he was old enough to tell him of his heritage. The Deku tree knew of the child's future, and his destiny to save the world from evil. He would let destiny take its course and would not inform Link of his future. The prophesy that was foretold ages ago came true when the Gerudo king with a heart full of darkness and the bearer of the Triforce of Power developed a desire for the Triforce. He decided to seek out the keys to open the Sacred Realm, which included three stones and the Ocarina of Time. The Great Deku Tree held within him one of the Spiritual Stones, and refused Ganondorf access to it. Enraged, Ganondorf set a curse on the tree which would claim his life. In his final words, the Great Deku Tree told Link of his future, and that he was required to take the Spiritual Stone to Hyrule Castle Town. Hyrulean Royal Family Hyrule is presented as a federal monarchy centered around the belief of divine right. This means that Hyrule is more often than not a decentralized country where independant monarchs of different species rule certain regions. The actual leader of the country is the Hylian king, which is recognized as the highest authority in the kingdom due to them being descended of the Goddess Hylia. This is a list of all known rulers of Hyrule by chronological orders as well as their roles in the kingdom's history. Unified Timeline *Zelda (Skyward Sword) - Reincarnation of Hylia, progenitor of the Hyrulean Royal Family and founder of Hyrule. *King Gustaf - A peaceful King who had good relations with the Wind Tribe *War of the Bound Chest Princess - A Princess who recieved the power of the Light Force from the Minish during the War of the Bound Chest. *King Daltus - The King of Hyrule durin The Minish Cap. He was iprisoned and impersonated by Vaati who used his name to throw the kingdom into chaos. *Princess Zelda (The Minish Cap) - The host of the Light Force during The Minish Cap. She was petrified by Vaati who wished to sacrifice her to gain power. She used the Whishing Hat to bring back her ruined kingdom to normal. *Princess Zelda (Four Swords) - The princess who was captured by Vaati when he broke free from the Four Sword for the first time. *The Civil War King - The King who unified Hyrule during the Hyrulean Civil War. He is Zelda's father during Ocarina of Time. He was known to have been manipulated by Ganondorf who eventually kills him. *Princess Zelda (Ocarina of Time): The princess who saw through Ganondorf's manipulations and sent Link on a quest to retrieve the Master Sword. She eventually is forced to flee when Ganondorf takes over. Adult Timeline *Princess Zelda (Ocarina of Time): In this timeline she hides from Ganondorf as Sheik until she can reveal herself as the Seventh Sage and help Link to seal Ganon. She then sent Link back in time causing the split. *King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule - The last ruler of Hyrule, he was the king when Ganondorf was freed and died in the Great Flood before being brought back by the Gods as the King of Red Lions. *The Antediluvian Princess - Daphnes' daughter, she escaped the flood and is the reason for the bloodline actually continuing. *Tetra's Mother - A descendant of the Antediluvian Princess who was the chief of a band of pirate. *Tetra - leader of the same group of pirate, she discovered her lineage after meeting Daphnes. She eventually help Link to defeat Ganon for the last time. She later founded New Hyrule. *Princess Zelda (Spirit Tracks) - Tetra's great-great granddaughter. She fought against Malladus to protect New Hyrule. Child Timeline *King of the Hyrulean Civil War - Since Ganondorf was denounced in this timeline, he wasn't assassinated and even managed to arrest him. *Princess Zelda (Ocarina of Time) - In this timeline she learns of Link's time travel, and causes Ganondorf's arrest by denouncing him. *Princess Zelda (Twilight Princess) - the princess who was deposed by Zant during the Twilight Invasion. She eventually managed to fight back the invation and helped Link killing Ganondorf. *Princess Zelda (Four Swords Adventure) - The Zelda who was captured by Vaati when he escaped for a second time. She then helped Link sealing Ganon in the Four Sword. Decline Timeline *Princess Zelda (Ocarina of Time) - After Link's defeat, she along with the other Sages sealed Ganon in the Sacred Realm. *The King of Hyrule - The King who gave Agahnim his position before being betrayed and killed. He is resurected by the Triforce after Ganon is defeated. *Princess Zelda (A Link to the Past) - The Zelda that was captured by Agahnim, she is the one who starts Link's quest by communicating with him telepathically. After Ganon's defeat she is targeted by the Twinrova who wants to sacrifice her in order to revive their master. This fails and is the result of Ganon's madness. *Princess Zelda (A Link Between Worlds) - The Zelda who was captured by Yuga in order to revive and fuse with Ganon as a way to bait the Hero and ultimately allows Princess Hilda to gain the Triforce. She eventually helps Link in his battle against Yuga after he betrays Hilda. She then recreate Lorule's Triforce by using her own. *The Wise King - The last king to have used the Triforce until the end of the Era of Decline. He is the one who split it to prevent further conflicts. *The Wise King's son - A prince who was originally unfit to rule and tried to find the Triforce. This resulted in his sister's eternal slumber. He later vowed to redeem himself and became a just ruler. *Princess Zelda (Zelda II) - The Wise King's daughter, doomed to sleep forever until Link saves her generations later. *Princess Zelda (Zelda I) - The Zelda who broke the Triforce of Wisdom during Ganon's occupation. She was rescued from the monster after his final death at the hands of Link. End of the Timelines *The King of the First Calamity - The King who ruled 10,000 years before Breath of the Wild and successfully fought back against the first manifestation of Calamity Ganon. He then grew afraid of the Sheikah technology and made the ultimatum that led to the brutal removal of any advanced technology from the kingdom. *The Princess of the First Calamity - The Princess who fought Calamity Ganon alongside the Hero 10,000 years before Breath of the Wild. *King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule - The ruler of Hyrule during the Great Calamity. His misinterpretation of the prophecy of Ganon's return led to the destruction of the kingdom who was reduced to independants settlements for the next 100 years. He later guides Link as a ghost. *Princess Zelda (Breath of the Wild) - The Princess who originally struggled with her powers but managed to unlock them and trap Ganon for 100 years, preventing herself from aging in the process. Gallery File:Composite map of the kingdom of Old Hyrule.png|Kindom of Hyrule as it was portrayed in the first two The Legend of Zelda games. Map of Hyrule (Twilight Princess).png|Hyrule map as seen in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. HyruleOcarina.gif|Map of Hyrule from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. es:Hyrule Category:The Legend of Zelda locations Category:Adventure of Link locations Category:A Link to the Past locations Category:Ocarina of Time locations Category:Wind Waker locations Category:Four Swords Adventures locations Category:Minish Cap locations Category:Twilight Princess locations Category:Spirit Tracks locations Category:Skyward Sword locations Category:A Link Between Worlds locations Category:Breath of the Wild locations